


run, run, bunny run

by akamine_chan



Series: Vampire Kittens [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Gen, vampire kitten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 03:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“This is a fucking joke, right?”  Bob looked at the big metal road sign again through the bus window.  “Welcome to Transylvania, Pennsylvania?”  He was not amused.  They’d broken down in the middle of East Bumfuck, Nowhere and it was dark, cold and rainy outside.  The driver said the garage was going to send someone out in the morning to look at the bus; in the meantime there was a hotel nearby where they could hole up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	run, run, bunny run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zeenell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeenell/gifts).



> Written for my [birthday prompt-a-thon](http://akamine-chan.dreamwidth.org/272095.html), for Zeenell's prompt of _[zombie] vampire kittens! I don't have a preference for which part of bandom, but i think geeway would be very sad because they would be awesome but he's allergic to cats. (but my favorites are spencer and patrick and i <333 mikey and bob and gee and pete and gabe. uhm)_.
> 
> If you don't know, Zeenell has a thing about zombie vampire kittens. :D
> 
> Beta by Andeincascade
> 
> Title from _S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W_ by My Chemical Romance

“This is a fucking joke, right?” Bob looked at the big metal road sign again through the bus window. “Welcome to Transylvania, Pennsylvania?” He was not amused. They’d broken down in the middle of East Bumfuck, Nowhere and it was dark, cold and rainy outside. The driver said the garage was going to send someone out in the morning to look at the bus; in the meantime there was a hotel nearby where they could hole up.

“It’s only a couple of miles up the road; the garage gave me directions,” Ernie the Driver said.

“But how are we going to get there?” Gerard asked plaintively. “It’s raining outside; I don’t have a hoodie and I’ll get wet.”

“Aw, princess,” Frank cackled. “It’s okay; you haven’t had your shower for the month.”

Gerard flipped him off. “Fuck you.”

“Well, if you hadn’t set your hoodie on fire last week—” Ray tried to point out.

“It was an artistic statement!”

“About hoodies,” Frank said, sotto voce.

“Fuck off,” Gerard growled.

Mikey silently peeled off his ratty hoodie and held it out to Gerard.

“Thanks, Mikes.”

“Can we just _go_?” Bob growled.

* * *

They saw the ‘hotel’ from a distance and Bob just rolled his eyes. “Really? A fake castle? In Transylvania, Pennsylvania.” He spat at the ground in disgust.

“ _I’m a sweet transvestite_ ,” Gerard sang softly, improvising a chorus kick and tripping over some gravel in the road. Bob caught his shoulders and made sure he was steady on his feet before letting go.

The closer they got to the hotel, the more it started to look like the most run-down fake castle ever. Crumbling walls, overgrown gardens, shrubbery shaped like the most grotesque nightmares ever imagined.

“This place is rad,” Gerard said as they approached the front door. The neon sign in the window flickered erratically between ‘OPEN’ and ‘CLOSED’ and another, handwritten sign advertised ‘The Castle Hotel.’

“Original,” Bob muttered.

They all looked like drowned rats, the band and the crew, plus Ernie the Driver. They were soaked to the bone and miserable.

Frank was shivering and his fingers were turning blue. “Livin’ the rock star lifestyle,” he croaked, and Ray tucked Frank under his arm in hopes of warming him up a little. “I can’t feel my feet,” Frank whined.

“S’okay, Frankie,” Ray soothed, while shooting worried looks over Frank’s head to Bob. “Let’s go in; it’s got to be warmer inside.”

* * *

It wasn’t appreciably warmer inside the hotel. And there were only two empty rooms available in the whole place.

“You’re fucking kidding me,” Bob growled at the clerk, who was really fucking pale, pierced and tattooed, wearing a shirt for a band that Bob had never heard of before. In fact, he looked like the average vampire-loving My Chem fan. 

“I’m afraid not, sir. There’s a family reunion in town this weekend. The Tepes family.”

“There are nine of us—”

“We have some cots available.”

“No,” Gerard said firmly. “No cots.” They’d all slept on cots before and yeah, so not worth it. Mikey, Ray and Bob were too tall to fit comfortably on most cots, plus they were hard and narrow and rickety. Gerard always talked about how he was afraid the damn things would try to fold up with him still inside; he’d doodled hungry furniture come to life many times, killer cots and deadly wardrobes. It was easier to sleep on the floor.

Gerard was about to say something else but he sneezed explosively several times in a row.

“Gesundheit,” Bob said.

Rubbing at his eyes, which were bloodshot, Gerard said, “Let’s just get to our rooms; it’s been a long fucking day.”

“No kidding,” Ray said, trying to chafe some feeling back into Frank’s hands.

* * *

The crew, plus Ernie the Driver, got the one room, the band the other. They stuck together because they were used to being in each other’s space all the time, so sharing two large beds wasn’t a big deal for them, Gerard and Mikey in one, Bob and Ray with Frank sandwiched in between them. They all changed into what dry clothes they had, crawled under the covers and fell into exhausted sleep.

It didn’t feel like he’d been asleep for long when a loud scrabbling sound woke Bob up. “The fuck?” he hissed, sitting up. It was pitch black in the room and everyone seemed to be sound asleep. The guys _knew_ that disturbing his sleep was an offense punishable by death.

Something in the dark hissed back and when Bob looked, he saw glowing red eyes staring at him.

Bob reached across the bed to shake Ray awake.

“Fuck off,” Ray mumbled. “Sleeping.”

“Ray—” he whispered. “Ray, wake the fuck up, there’s something in here with us.”

“What do you mean?” Ray yawned.

“Look.”

Bob could tell the moment that Ray saw the eyes; he squeaked and jerked back in shock. Between them, Frank whimpered and burrowed deeper under the covers.

“What the fuck _is_ that?”

“Hell if I know.” Bob shrugged. The eyes weren’t getting any closer, but— “Light’s on your side.”

There was a muted click and the dim light switched on, accompanied by hissing and Gerard sneezing three times in a row, waking him out of a sleep that, judging by his snoring, had been pretty deep.

“Wha?”

Bob looked, and arrayed at the foot of Mikey and Gee’s bed were. . .kittens? Angry kittens? No, kittens didn’t usually have eyes like burning coals, inch-long fangs and. . .wings? “The fuck?” He was too tired to for this shit, really. The kittens, Bob counted five, were black, except for one splotchy grey-orange one. They had what looked a lot like bat wings folded up against their sides.

“What are they?” Ray asked quietly.

“Catbats? Batcats? How the fuck should I know?” Bob asked, severely aggrieved. Maybe he should have listened to Jeph when he said that weird things happened around My Chem.

Gerard sneezed several times, waking Mikey up. Mikey took one look at the demon kittens and leaned forward, rubbing his fingers together at the kitten-things and making kissy noises. The kittens hissed in reply. “Here kitty, kitty, kitty—”

“Mikey, no—” Gerard broke off to sneeze again. “Fuck, I should have known there were cats around.” He brightened a little. "Vampire cats. Cool."

“Allergies?” Bob asked.

Frank, still burrowed under the covers, made a sound of protest. Ray rubbed his back soothingly.

“Like you wouldn’t fucking believe,” Gee answered.

And yeah, Gerard’s face was kinda puffy, eyes red and watery. Bob itched in sympathy.

"Can we keep 'em?" Mikey asked.

"No!" Bob and Gerard said in unison.

"No pets allowed on the bus," Ray said.

"Not fair," Mikey whined, creeping closer to the...devil cats.

"Mikey—" Bob warned. 

"But they're cute."

"In an evil sort of way, yeah," Gerard agreed. He sneezed again and the black kitten-things startled into the air, wings spread, and flew out the window, which was inexplicably open. The remaining...kitten-thing hissed and crept close to Mikey, touching its nose to Mikey's outstretched fingers.

"Look, she likes me." 

"No," Gerard, Bob and Ray said in unison.

The batcat tried to spread its wings, and Bob could see that there was something wrong with one of them; it hung crookedly, like maybe it was broken. Bob tried to not to feel sorry for the critter.

"She's hurt," Mikey said softly. He scritched at the catbat's head and it purred loudly. "I don't think she can fly away like the rest of them." He looked defiantly at Bob. "I'm going to name her Bunny."

"Mikey, we can't—" Gerard said, softly. "On tour is no place for a...vampire kitten."

Bunny hissed angrily at Gerard, showing off her really long fangs and her glowing red eyes. Gerard loudly sneezed several times in response. “Also, I’m allergic to her.”

“That’s no reason to abandon her to a cruel fate, Gee,” Mikey said reproachfully, cuddling Bunny close. He rounded his eyes at his brother, looking sad and pathetic. “She won't be able to survive in her natural habitat if her wing doesn't work right. And it’s not Bunny’s fault if you’re allergic.”

"Mikey—" Gee's voice was weak and uncertain.

Bob just watched with a sort of exhausted amusement as Mikey conned his brother into letting him keep a winged, fanged kitten of uncertain origin.

Ray climbed out of bed and secured the open window, giving Mikey a look. "That thing is going to drain all of us of blood during the night and pets on tour will be a totally moot point."

"She wouldn't," Mikey whispered, leaning down to nuzzle at the kitten.

"At this point, I don't care if she eats us all. I just want some sleep," Ray said, and Bob had to agree with him.

" _If_ we're still alive in the morning, we'll figure it out then," Bob grumbled. "In the meantime, I'm going back to sleep. Toro, get the lamp."

The light clicked off and Gerard sneezed and Bob just burrowed under the covers and went to sleep.

-fin-


End file.
